Life why are you so CRUEL!
by momo67
Summary: Silver, a girl who can't seem to stay at one place, finds an unlikely adventure waiting for her on her doorsteps...literally. Join her on this weird adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like, this is my first story so be a little nice.**

**Don't own slender only my characters.**

* * *

Why is my life so complicated? I think, trying to find what I did to have this happen to me; did I steal a kid's cookie, throw a baseball bat to my neighbor's window? Sure I actually did do all that, but who doesn't these days!

Give me a warning next time!

Although to be honest I'm not really complaining, just give me some slack, there's so much a girl like me can take.

My name is Silver Feather.

I own 10 wolf-dogs, they were a gift from an old friend, don't ask.

I'm half Hispanic and American. I think anyway. -_-;

And this all started with my most beloved bunny.

* * *

I used to live an orphanage in the city of New York. We were treated like slaves, using the guilt trip every time we didn't do something for them, I was taller than most kids, so not many picked on me. As soon as I turned 9 I was kicked out I don't know why. I had planned ahead for such situation if I was ever kicked out, good thing I had money that I had stored up when I was 5 years old.

I was street smart, from observing other older and more experience than me do it, so living in the streets was second nature. I spent 2 years pit pocketing, stealing and running for my life. Until someone kidnapped me.

No they didn't rape me or anything, they did much more that I rather not talk about…

As soon as I found out a way out of the mad house that I had found myself, I took it head first. No looking back, doubt, and regret for the others I had left behind. Nothing.

I changed my style, got a few tattoos, piercings and had my name change. I hacked the governors computer to show my birth certificate, as far as they knew, I am American with Hispanic blood, loving parents that died in a car crash trying to pick me up from school on a rainy day when I was 14, lived with my aunt. Enrolled the most highest and expensive school, graduated with honors.

Learned self-defense, graduated highest of my class if they ever wonder why I'm good in combat. Moved out at 18 and traveling the world for a new start of my tragic life.

Thanks to my 'High Education' I can easily get a job anywhere, some even beg me to stay as long as I want the moment they saw the information in the computer. I never stay in one place.

But decided that it was time to make a home for myself, I loved nature. So the city life wasn't really my scene, and as much as I love to breathe my share of pollution as the next person, I decided to leave. I went far and wide.

So I went searching for the place I can finally call home.

I went to Italy, come on I HAD to check there first, but I realized that Italy wasn't for me. Let's just say I was one of those people who thought that Pizza Hut and Olive Garden were REAL Italian food, and the other problem was they didn't speak English. But I liked the Graffiti on the walls. Love you Italy, always.

Spain. The heat was sometimes unbearable. Especially since my power and water kept getting cut off, so I was force to be in my underwear in front of the fridge, sometimes none at all. My 'family' is Hispanic, so living there wasn't that bad. I just wanted more….forestry feel. But the beaches were so beautiful, got a sun burn since I was checking out all the guys with a troll face.

I moved immediately when there were complaints of me being a sexual offender, I just saved him from fallen to the ground when he tripped, not like I tripped him on purpose. Looks away.

That's when I went another place I saw in the internet. It had a combination of Italy and Spain with a hint of North Yorkshire, so I felt like I was in a harry potter movie. I decided to live here on a passing fling, you should check it out.

I stayed there for 6 month's with no results of my dream house. I lost all hope, until I found it when I was walking in town; I was thinking of life and its cruel friend disappointment.

Kicking a stone with my foot, when an idea came to me like a smack to my face. Literally. Something was smacked on my face, I was going to show whoever did that how a smack really felt, that all changed when my eyes landed on the newspaper.

On the old newspaper it showed a picture of a house surrounded by trees. I was so happy. I could already imagine myself right next to this house.

I should have stared at the picture a little longer, than maybe I would have noticed that the photographer seemed to be running when they took the picture, the blood that was on the ground.

Or the tall figure by the trees.

I went looking for the small house when I noticed that the address was smeared off from weather and age.

I stayed a little longer in a hotel, looking top to bottom for the place that was like the one in the photo, asking around to anyone if they had passed by or knew the owners of the house; they just shook their heads and walked away. I didn't give up though, I stayed there for a month or two looking. Having mini adventures here and there.

Until one morning; when I was packing, I finally gave up, sad that my search bared no fruit.

When an old lady came knocking at my door, said she knew the person that had left that ad in the piece of paper I was holding.

She was shocked that anybody would be interested in the property that I found telling me that I was better off living in the village; saying something of it being cursed. But I wasn't really hearing, only thinking of my little cottage.

She hesitantly gave me a map and told me the direction in which the cottage was. 5 hours later of stopping at each house, wrong turns and almost falling off of a bridge, I finally found the cottage.

This was no cottage, this was a Castle! Looks so much bigger than the picture; remember those buildings in the Harry Potter. Like that. Only everything was colored black…sweet.

The inside of the building was made entirely of wood, the color of red brown to it. The ceiling was high letting a chandelier hang from it with enough space, a fire place that has seen his share of life, candles hanging on the walls and a few glow in the dark flowers that was hanged on every corner of the Castle was the only real light source to the house.

A library seemed to be on the third floor, and the second floor was what I loved the most. There were no walls to it, so you can wake up get out of bed, walk to the railing and see the first floor. It was all styled in a: Hobbit, Harry Potter and Tinker Bell kind of way. It seemed to have more floors, but I was too exhausted from all my traveling.

I was hooked with this place. I went and got the papers proving that I was now the owner of the house now, they sure did put up a fight for the house though saying that it cost too much, so imagine their surprise when I paid them in cash on the spot. I never did like flying, so I usually took the bus or went walking when I was traveling to save money, eating or drinking what the forest had provided for me.

I remodeled the house since it needed to have some repairs. That was 5 years ago.

Now my jobs were in blueprints and making new buildings or restore an old building to its former glory.

Everything was going will, didn't talk with too much people or hanged out with them to long to be involved in their personal affair either. Everyone was ok with me at first but then got suspicious to the girl who kept on coming to their village. They confronted me and asked what I was doing visiting their village. What a nosey bunch of pricks.

I gave them the answer to their question; they just got angrier with my answer. I don't see what the problem is. Was it something I said that set them off, let's review what I said:

'Fuck off and sniff your own asses if you want to stick your own noses on someone else's businesses, ball suckers.'

See nothing, sorry if I said the honest truth. The cops came and asked 'What is the meaning of this' in their self-important tone.

I told him that these brutes tried to force me in saying where I lived. The cop was angered at what I said and immediately took them away, I may have said that they tried to force themselves on me, and that they called him a butt kisser too. Logically, the people who went to jail for 20 minutes tried to get revenge, good thing I owned ten wolf-dogs.

After that not many tried to mess with me since rumors spread like wild fire. Life returned to normal.

I was back to being the girl that people seen sometimes on the streets or grocery shopping.

But, I always felt watched, as though someone was outside my window, the living room and especially outside my house. But I shrugged it off; I put some cameras outside, surrounding the house. I had the monitor right next to my bed about 5 feet away, by that was my weapon room. Sometimes I couldn't sleep with the feeling there, and made one of my wolf-dogs to sleep on the covers of my bed to feel a bit safer. Thinking: paranoia sucked.

Until today that is…

I was just looking for my pet bunny, Snowflake. I just recently got it since some animals hate being cuddled. I wasn't going to but I found her 2 days ago in a box shivering from the cooled that winter seems to bring with it and decided to be his mom since then. Who knew bunnies could be smart.

I continued my walk yelling my pet rabbit name again, carrot in hand. I start feeling a headache coming, raising my hand to rub in counter clockwise. 'Next time I should tie a bell around its neck.' Then I thought against it. The dogs may mistake her for a chew toy.

I gave out a sigh and put my head down in defeat when I notice that it was getting dark and decided to go home and continue tomorrow. No why was that fuss ball getting away, do you know how much money I wasted on that spoiled little walking Pillow!?

My way back home was as normal as any other day, thinking on how my rabbit got out of the house when there is no way out other than opening the door and windows. I than decided that my rabbit was the next Albert Einstein.

My thoughts drifted to the next project, a man wanted to have the view of the ocean when he wakes up and goes to sleep every day. The problem in this picture is that he lived in a town, far, far away from any ocean near by. So not only did I had to make a building with four floors, but I'd have to make a mini ocean in front of his balcony of his bedroom with the sun going down in the background.

And the only reason I didn't reject this offer and be on my merry way to life is: The bastard is putting big bucks on the table for this fucking idea. Was he dropped on his head when his mom had him as child, did he breath in toxic fumes for a weird fetish?

I was interrupted of my thoughts when I was sure that I saw someone to my left, but when I checked there, no one was there. I was just going to shrug it off and blame paranoia again.

That is until I got that feeling that the hair behind my neck was standing on end.

I felt _watched_ and not just some normal watch, more like (imagine Dark Vader saying this.): do anything that I find offensive or out of line, and it will be your _last._

Kind of feeling.

As if the most powerful being was watching me at that moment.

I just continued walking; trying to ignore that feeling, I tried to play it cool until I decided to look behind me; I saw someone standing there wearing black clothes, carrying something in its arms holding something in the air. Inhumanly tall. I didn't stay long enough to see if the person was male or female. Then and there was when I _truly _realized someone _was_ following me. And that it wasn't all in my head.

_Oh hell no! _I start thinking. I'm not going to deal with this shit, uh Uh! You can't make me do this bullshit, not even if you bribe me with all the money in the world. I start running like a lunatic hoping that somehow I will lose him/her between the foliage.

I started running zig, zagging here and there to make it more difficult, laughing evilly in my head.

I was running out of air fast, who knew I was out of shape I sure didn't. I passed by a stream with a few boulders here and there, I looked behind me, no one was there. But I wasn't taking any chances like they do in those crappy scary movies and decided that a few more miles wouldn't hurt anybody. When I was sure that I lost this person, I stop to catch my breath leaning on an oak tree.

Hehehe I'm so smart. I smirk to myself, celebrating my success in losing the stalker. But, as usual in every scary movie, something rained on my parade. It seems that my stalker decided to leave me a gift nailed on the tree.

A letter.

_Always Watching. No Eyes?_

How romantic. Note the sarcasm there.

I didn't grab the piece of paper, I'm not that stupid. Who knew if it had been booby trapped?

Hehehe, booby.

It showed a figure, but I couldn't really concentrate with having someone stalking me and maybe, probably, wants this piece of fine ass. Shit, I knew I was drop dead gorgeous, but this takes the cake.

After my internal debate was finished I realized something I should have noticed from the moment I ran into the forest, the forest seemed quieter than a normal forest should be, no birds, no deer, nada.

Who is stupid enough to go in an adventure without a weapon and only bringing a flashlight as there only defense? Me.

I started panicking, when I heard a whoosh to my left and right. I'm not proud of what I'm going to-do next, but, hey in my defense, you do crazy shit when some maniac is trying to rape or kill you.

I start think that maybe if I close my eyes and turn off my flash light he will disappear.

All hope, pride and part of my dignity, disappeared the moment I turned off my only source of light; it was so dark that I scared myself by just wrapping my own arms around me. I didn't show it though, killers get turned on when their victim show fear, a weird fetish I know.

A loud _snap!_ Was heard right in front of me. I looked up immediately noticing a shadowy figure not too far from where I was, probably in between 15 to 20 feet away from where I was standing.

I couldn't really see, but I knew it was a _male_. He was lean, and with the way he carried himself showed that he was experienced in this line of work. He wore a black…shirt? Couldn't really tell with the lighting. What I could tell is that this guy was tall; his jacket was moved back a little allowing me a peek inside. This guy had muscles that I couldn't help but appreciate. My eyes traveled to his face. Only to see there was none. I felt sadness when I looked inside his eyes, I don't understand I felt…alone.

Despair. I started to get memories of my past.

I snapped out of it, no way was I going to let my past have a say in anything for myself or the future.

I realized than that he was walking to me slowly.

_Crap! _

I start trying to form a plan. Maybe I could fight my way through, but judging from the muscles and the experience I saw and felt, I knew my chances against him and winning was slim. Very slim.

But none came. When he was just 5 feet away from me, I decided that if I was going down, I will go down like a boss. What a way to go, I guess this is a fitting end for the monster and pain of so many others. Fuck why didn't I bring a pair of cool shades and cigarette?

I held my ground and decided to look to at my killer in the 'eyes' and smirked.

"Hurry up, you bastard. I can kill ten men will you're fooling around!"

* * *

**Slenders POV.**

A cloudy day in the middle of winter, deep in the forest laid a being that some called monster, demon or a reaper. Sending many to a cruel fate that a few survive to tell the tale of the man in the black tuxedo. But today seemed different for the tall man.

It seemed as though a Human has decided to live in his forest, he wondered why he didn't notice this human sooner _'Must be getting rusty' _he thinks to himself when he first felt the human presences. He was in the middle of forming a plan on how to get rid of this human from his home. He had everything ready to make the humans life here a living nightmare, he waited for the human to come home to make his plan go in motion.

But he couldn't do it, he didn't understand what this feeling was in his heart, he didn't even know if he had a heart until now. It felt as though someone was crushing his heart in their bare hands. Every time he tried to kill the being he felt like he was drowning with the thought of this one human gone, forever.

The real reason was he didn't _want_ to kill this human. He wanted this human to live. With him, **FOREVER.**

He found that strange since every human that he came in contact with, easily annoyed him. They seemed to sing every time he was somehow near one of them; if they had been quiet maybe they'd live to see another day. There were a few times that a human surprised him with a scream that shaken the very ground he stood. With an annoyed shake with his head, he stood up to his full size, hands in his pocket, head looking up at the sky, snow falling where a face should have been, wondering what he did wrong?

The tall mighty being that can destroy you mentally, emotionally, and physically from afar without flinching from the pain he had inflicted instead feel great pleasure in your agony. Break bones with just his lone pinky, destroy anything that bothered him and eat your soul, was sad.

He wanted didn't understand.

He had everything he wanted in the past. Then why was he having this accursed feeling in his chest. His heart kept pulling him somewhere and the more he ignored it the more painful it became.

He had wanted to have someone, to call his own, to come home to in a warm house, as he had seen so many other humans do, not the cold abandoned house he currently resided in, and the only thing that waits for him is a cold bed, and a ceiling that he stares off to ever so often in his spare time. Wondering how it felt to be hugged, to be loved not the stares of hatred he received as he was a child.

Even his own kind treated him like trash.

Until one day, his parents told him to hide, come out when the warriors would come, not to worry, that some of the 'bad ones' were trying to break in.

They didn't come soon enough, he been forced to witness his own parents being tortured their face smashed in, rapped by so many he lost count. Organs and body parts littered the floor, ceiling, roof and walls.

When he snapped out of the shock (was when the warriors where capturing each and every one of the 'bad ones'.) he let out a scream with so much agony, angst, depression and sadness in it that the his kind have ever heard, that made even the stone hearted of warriors of his species look away and shed a few tears in respect and guilt, at the sound and the scene, too much for even them.

Surrounded with black flames of his own power, blood smeared on his face, covered in the blood of the ones who made him from the beginning, bring him happiness, the only ones he loved and show his smiles to, ripped away by the cold hands of a cold fate.

He was only 6 when his parents were brutally murdered.

Many thought that after the death he would be useless with the trauma, that's when everyone treated him like trash. Why respect someone that was using space when he was completely useless right?

Wrong.

He proved them all wrong when he grew older. The pain of his lost fueled him more than any motivation anyone could have done. He trained harder each and every night to be where he was. Now he is in Black Reaper level. The highest level there was in his village. None of his species had been as strong like him, they had to name a new level, just for him.

The females of his kind never really shown themselves but when they did they were treated with the upmost respect, or, have his male pride cut off to return the honor and respect, for disgracing the whole Pack with their attitude.

The females all wanted him a few went as far as to be in his sleeping champers. He respectfully declined each and every one of them and promised to keep what they had said or done a secret out of respect.

But that all changed a few sun rises ago.

Did he really want to be a human? For what a feeling? He never had anyone to be there in his life, to tell him everything was going to be alright, he passed though just fine all alone his whole life.

Why now?

He decided that a walk through his forest will clear him of this ridicules thoughts, his head hanging down.

If he had eyes you may have seen a tear go down his cheek. With the memory of his beloved parents.

He continued his depressing walk through the forest, when a sound of a bush nearby put him on high alert.

Arms spread wide apart growing muscles where it seemed that none was there. Crouching low on the ground in an attacking stance. A mouth forming showing sharp teeth that were white as the snow he stood on. With a black tongue coming out, flick the air mockingly. Tentacles coming out of his back in millions to billions. One tentacle seemed to have grabbed a nearby tree if the intruder was a formidable foe. A dark mist started to surround him.

The very sight would have an Elite Sargent crying for mercy to whoever heard him.

He holds that stances waiting to see in which direction the noise had comed from, until his eyes landed upon a small bush that started to shake again, he became tense ready to kill who ever had disturbed his walk, thinking of ways to make their ending long and painful but all thoughts came crashing down when the bush parted to show the intruder.

A white Rabbit.

There was an awkward silence between the rabbit and the tall being. Both thinking why life decided to be so cruel. Will… the rabbit mostly.

The tall man calmed down returning to his usual form, he crouched down and laid his open hand 3 feet away from the frightened creature, and began to purr. He stayed like that a little longer until the little fuzzy rabbit start to calm down and see that he was no threat at all, the white rabbit started to approach slowly and when the rabbit stood on his hand, he started to rub his head on Slenders thumb.

He stood up slowly holding the rabbit carefully in his arms, rubbing its back calmly until the bunny fell to sleep. And started to continue his walking.

The rabbit seemed familiar he thought, checking in his memories, to see where he had seen this creature. But he really didn't care at the moment, and decided to keep the rabbit.

So far the day wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been, he was about to pass by the humans domain, when he realized that the human seemed to be singing too, but not the one he was used to, this seemed calmer, loving, with genuine worry in the noise that it was making.

He wondered if the human was in danger and slender walked near her location immediately to deal with the threat himself for disturbing **his human.**

He paused.

_His human?_

Before he could question his thoughts of what he had just thought, the human turned around and nearly spotted him but stepped behind the tree quicker than many creatures other than his people can see. He wanted to bang his head on something for being so clumsy. Good thing that the human didn't think much of it.

He continued walking behind the human, when the rabbit in his arm was starting to move around. He looked at the rabbit and started to rub its back caringly to calm it down. When he notice a shiny object on the ground, he bended over and grabbed it with his forefinger and thumb. He wanted to know what it was; he realized that it was a…Jew-l-ray? He heard humans call this object that.

Before he could investigate further, he heard a gasp and then someone running.

The human had to choose that exact moment to turn around.

And started to run inside the forest.

What was wrong with him today!? Is he Slenderman or not! The main man, king of fear and madness, yeah you heard me Pumpkin King! He shakes his head for his own stupidity and decided to follow the frantic creature, to make sure the human didn't do anything stupid too. He continued to slender walking behind, but far enough as to not frighten the small piece of meat any more than it was now.

He didn't see the human for a while wondering if something had gotten her first, and tried to think on who could have enough balls to stand up to him. Jeff the killer.

He was surrounded by the mysterious black mist again, and about to teleport to the ignorant boy's location.

He was going to show that walking HIV a piece of his mind, when he heard heavy breathing and noticed that the human was behind a tree. I was curious of what the human would do next when I stepped on a twig…more like a thick branch. It seemed to have shocked the being enough to look up, I would have hidden myself if it weren't for the sight I was seeing with my 'eyes'.

It seemed that this human was…beautiful. With long red hair that past its waist going wild, as if it had a life of its own. The human's skin color was tan of days spending under the sun. The cheeks were red from the running giving an almost cute and sensual look; the lips were full and had a healthy shade to them. With the heavy panting it made it even more alluring, when the human took out their tongue to moistures the lips, I couldn't help but follow its movements.

I tried to leave, but, I started to notice the body, it seemed to have two big melons on the chest, making me wonder how the creature ran with those stuck on its chest, maybe some humans has them to break their fall or make them float if the they ever drown. It also seems as though the human had what many of other of my beings seemed to say an 'hourglass figure'; this human was tall for her kind, probably 7'5 feet tall. Nice long legs and…a good butt too…

But the eyes seemed to be an explosion of colors. The eyes seemed to always have a battle with themselves on which color should show. It was either dark blue, dark yellow and dark red. They had a hint of mischief look in them, with love and care that seemed to whisper the sweetest of nothingness to me…

I snapped out of it when I noticed that I started to approach the human and was only 2 feet away from where it stood its ground. It didn't seem to be afraid of me, quite the opposite, seemed to be…smiling at me? The human leaned forward a little, allowing me a better look down the front of the cloth to the floating globs that seem to defy gravity. I have no idea what to-do; no human has ever done this. And if they did, it just increased the urge to kill them even more.

But this human is different.

Then the beautiful creature seemed to sing to me. Was the human trying to tell me something? Did the human want me to leave? Was this how their species communicate?

So many questions. With no answer to them.

I was about to disappear when my attention went to my rabbit. He had been awakened from his slumber and started to poke his head out of my arms, angrily looking around to investigate what all the commotion was about. I heard a gasp come from the human; I returned my eyes in front of me, worried that something had happened to my human.

It seemed that water came down the humans eyes when they saw the bunny, the human started to sing again in happiness to me and started to jump up and down, communicating to me with the mysterious language.

But with the two floating balloons bouncing right in front of me, I couldn't exactly pay attention to the human. I wonder what I found so interesting to stare at them for this long. I was snapped out of my daze when the human hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek.

I will not admit that I was blushing. (I'm just glad that the lighting made it hard to see.)

The human looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to-do something. It seemed to be staring at my rabbit; I was going to question it, when the human said, 'Snowflake'. That's when I remembered where I had seen the rabbit.

I was there to see if the human was comfortable living here, I looked around the room, when my eyes landed on the strangest scene. I saw a white rabbit in the human's champers in front of the fireplace on his back, hiccupping with all the carrots he had eaten seeing…TV, what a strange yet smart creature was the only thought that came to me when I had first seen it.

I couldn't help but think 'spoiled little bastard' to the rabbit with a smile, happy to know he was being taken care off will, while here I was freezing to death and this creature in my arms was living my dream. I decided to return it to its rightful owner, of course if it were anyone else. I would have ripped their eyes out for looking at what was clearly mine and take everything they own, even their home. I wonder why I treated this one so differently than the others.

I put the sleepy rabbit in the human's arms, not before giving the rabbit a hug.

I'll miss the rabbit, since it was the first living thing that didn't attack me or run away from me. I put the white ball of fluff in his owner's arms and looked away; I still had my male pride to protect. I already pushed it with hugging the rabbit, now I have to-do something to return my pride as a male to its former glory.

I started to walk to my home, deciding against slender walking, disappearing in front of the human will make it question its own sanity.

My last thoughts on this day were: what's so special about this one human, why do I feel like millions of butterflies are in my belly when the human hugged and kissed me, when others get no reaction other than my blank stare or bloodlust. I can still fill the human's lips on my check.

I need to-do research on the human language, body language, emotions, reactions and their physical body. I must know why my human had those things on its chest is it a disease? Why a does some humans not have them? And…

How are humans made?

I can't wait to start my research. I must go and check out this Int-r-net that humans are so fond of for the information that I needed.

* * *

**I want to thank Darknessmaker for helping me on figuring out how to post a story, now if only I can be completely sure if I can post the next chapter, cross your fingers!**

**I know, 'why did you make Slenderman a big softy' remember he treats her differently, even Slendy doesn't understand. So, I made Slenderman be like that for the story, ONLY when his around her. He doesn't even know that 'the human' is a girl. X'D**

**That was my first story too, and I feel proud of it.**

**Sorry if it felt rushed.**

**If you have any ideas please tell me so I can change a few things here and there. And don't worry, I will finish this story to the end, even if no one reviews the story or reads it. ^^ **

**I don't know when I'll update, so don't expect it to be soon, sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy:-D**

* * *

Silver's POV.

The wind was howling. The trees shivering, time seemed to stop. To think, I Silver Feather Mignald (Yeah. My name, middle name and last name sucks, with a capital S.) Would die like this. A sad victim that was in the wrong place in the wrong time like one of those stupid bitches in those lame horror movies; yet another blood stain on the wall for humanity. But THIS. Come on! Couldn't the universe make my death more awesome, not like Superman, he dies from a rock? It was cool the first 3 times, but with all the re-makes it getting annoying. Why change a movie if it was a big hit the first time.

I imagined my death would have some sexy assassin (name: Alejandro.) Coming to get me for revenge; changing his plan to a hot and steamy one. What 'torture'. I'll even add my screams of pure 'agony'.

Wouldn't you agree Lady's?

I waited what seemed like forever, it felt like this guy was teasing me, reminding me that my death would be a long one, I kept on telling myself to expect the worst, never underestimate your opponent or it maybe your last.

**Nothing came.**

I looked up, only to meet a blank stare, literally. What does this guy want? Did I pop one of his blows up dolls? Na, I think I would have recognized egghead here by height alone.

What does he want then?

I heard some movement in his arms. Ewwww was that the body parts of his last victim, this guy is sick. I don't want my breast to be in his trophy room. I was about to do some legendary 'Fuck this shit' moment, but before I could do the head of a rabbit came in my line of sight.

Silence.

What. The. Fuck.

I couldn't believe this, a faceless man at 11 or 13 feet, wearing a black tuxedo; his very presence demanding respect, honor, and fear…was holding a bunny?

I looked around; half expecting to find the pranking cast. My body was under a lot of stress today, this is just icing on the cake.

Ok, act natural. Breathe in, breath out; is the only thought that comes to mind. Smile everything will be ok; I only manage to get an epic face as a substitute for my normal smile.

I was ready to hit and run, when looking back, the bunny seemed to remind me of Snowflake. Since it's giving me a look that only Snowflake does when he thinks I'm a retard. Even though there's some moments that I want to make rabbit stew, that rabbit means the world to me.

It was the first and last gift I got… with a note.

The note had explained the situation. The rabbit was a failed experiment; the only bright side that was shown in the results of the test was the rabbit had gained the ability to think and solve the hardest situation you could ever be. Even though the ability could be useful, they just threw him away like a ragdoll.

I couldn't help but see that the bunny was a smaller version of me.

And because I'm a Deadpool fan…

I bonded with Snowflake since then.

Why do we do this to ourselves? Cause pain on others for our own self gain? Who knew mankind was such a cruel race.

While I was thinking, I didn't have control over my actions, since I was so happy. By the time I gained control over my body; I found myself hugging and kissing the tall man on the cheek? To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Why did I do that? I was going to think more on it; that is until I looked at the tall man. He was blushing.

Even though it was dark, it wasn't hard to tell; he has a white complexion. I hide my giggles, but couldn't stop the grin from growing on my face.

I was kind of shock to see him blush; I thought he was wearing a mask or a big condom on his head. I thought back to my actions, I didn't felt disgust. His skin wasn't as cold as I was thinking, it was warm and soft. He seemed friendly, enough for him to carry a rabbit.

I looked at my rabbit, screw the rabbit. I want to live!

But… how was I going to survive if I have no idea where I am…

The only thing you could hear was my breathing and a few snap coming from far deep in the forest. I realized my mistake just now. Clearing my throat I decided to talk first.

"Hey…guy and snowflake." Crickets chirping in the background were my only answer. This guy is either really shy, doesn't talk much or can't talk at all. I should have guessed that. He doesn't really, gestures to her mouth, have a way to make noise; that I can see at least.

We stood there a little longer when he looked down to my rabbit; it was kind of creepy since he really doesn't have a face, especially since he did all of this in slow motion... I saw the corner of his mouth go up, if I didn't know any better I think he was smiling, a little bit. The next thing he did made me say 'Awwwwwwwwwww' and a 'Pussy' in my head.

He hugged my bunny.

Placing him in my arms, I could tell that he really didn't want to. But he did. I want to thank him, but my pride didn't allow me the pleasure. So I did the only thing I could do, I nodded my head to him.

By the time I did though, he was walking away.

'Like a boss.'

**2 Days later.**

"Do I pay you to goof around while at work?" I was in the middle of interrogating my sidekick, who at this moment had the balls to answer back to me. "But you don't pay me at all." Of all the conniving things I have heard, this top's each and every one of them. By a land slide.

"Tch. I would if you put more effort into things!" I walked a few feet away, stopped and turned around and say with a straight face "And that's my shirt." I know you may think I'm being cruel; I like to call it tough love to the sexually deprived**.**

"Why are you so mean, you know what forget it. No one understands me." And misunderstood too, apparently.

"You're going through a stage; that makes you think that everyone is holding you back. That you're always right on every little thing. The only good advice I give you is this: get a vibrator, toys and some lube. 100% successful."

Like they say; Action speaks louder than words.

"Thanks for your word of wisdom." She remarks back. What can I say, I'm a role model.

"Hey, Sammy has left you the changes in your E-mail." I nodded back. If you were asking, that's Angie.

Known her since we were small.

We bumped into each other a month back. I was exiting a bar, gliding through a crowd of rowdy people. I was wearing a long trench coat, scarf and a paper boy's hat. (That I didn't steal, barrowed.)

When some lady threw herself on me. Saying 'I'll show you a great time' and shit. I had already whipped out my pepper spray. (I honestly thought I'd use it on males not females.) I went to attack mode; butt clenched and flaring nose, you named it.

When I caught sight of the enemy's eyes, I sprayed the shit out like a motherfucker. (Sorry for my language, but wouldn't you think the same thing when some weirdo attacks you? Thought so.)

I didn't stop when she was on the ground; I used my Taser (that was set on kill.) on her. Who knew I was the type to press all of the buttons when under enough pressure?

When all was quiet, did I stopped and admired my work. Ready to walk away, I turned. When a hand encircled itself around my ankle.

I had taken out the 'forget me stick' and my knuckle brass out. When the women's voice called out did I stop.

"Wait you Flaming sack of rat's poo!"

Hey it's Angie's voice. I helped her up.

"Angie, what are you doing here, you look like shit. Life's been treating you hard hasn't it?" I say leaning on the wall, still holding my 'forget me stick and brass knuckles with a Troll face.

After her screaming at me; telling me she didn't knew it was me; saying she thought I was a guy, then she continued saying she'll 'sue me for all the money I had'. I countered with: 'Bitch please, I'm poor as fuck' and also protecting myself from a needy stranger. I than started asking why she was selling herself. Smacked her silly, and took her under my wings of wisdom.

She stayed in the village, just a few miles away from me.

The end.

I laid in my bed, looking through the changes that has been done. Adjusting it to the project. Called a few people, some invoices and done. It's pretty easy if you give everything to your assistant.

My mind drifts to the past, the fond memories to the bad one. On how I got here.

I cherish the people who were nice and their sacrifice, and for the people who forced me to live a life of darkness…nothing.

If I hate them for what they did, I find that I'm no better than them. Why should I give them the grace of a fuck, I ran out of 'giving a fuck' years in the orphanage, if I go for revenge on them, then I would make someone else hate me then have some other weird smelly stranger wanting revenge on me.

A never ending cycle of hatred.

You want to feel balance in life, here's my secret. Stare at an object for a while and think of…nothing. If you think your ugly say the opposite of that, say the opposite of everything you think, but don't go too far. If you hate someone just let it go and think positive thoughts of them.

Being nice like shit; gets on their nerves.

That's how I did it. And I live in a fucking castle. And yes I know I'm a fictional character, but I don't give a flying fuck.

**Tuesday-**

It was 5:00 pm.

I was with the fur ball.

Checking his health and all that shit. I started to sing one of my favorite songs.

When I heard some noises on the 1 floor. I didn't check, instead I got my Ak-47. Four hand guns and 7 bags of bullets. I know, overkill. In my defense I lived long enough in the streets to understand this: never, under any circumstances, leave without your artillery for you will be in the 'Dead man walking' stage. You saw what happened last time.

I checked my monitors, only to realize that their all jacked up. None seemed to give a clear image long enough for me to comprehend what situation I'm in. What the fuck is happening. I remembered my dogs. 'Why aren't they barking?'

Then nothing.

It was quite.

Like the planet itself decided not to move.

I heard footsteps coming up on the stairs to the floor I was on; I dove behind the nearest object, hugging the gun to my body. I stayed still, waiting to see if my 'guest' would give away his position. A creek could be heard to my far left. Holding my breath I move my eyes to that direction.

It was the tall man.

**Slenders POV.**

I don't understand.

It has been two sun rises, since I last visited the human.

I'm pacing up and down in my room. Hands folded behind my back; looking at the floor trying to figure out what this feeling is inside my chest. 'Do I have a disease?' No, I would have known by now. I tried to think back; trying to see what could have provoked this feeling in my chest. But none came to thought.

I stopped my pacing and dropped to my bed with my hand to my head. The only thing I wanted to-do was go the human side and stay there to the end of eternity. Just thinking that another could be with…

The whole room started to shake and crumble; books falling from their shelves, a vase flying across the room just inches away from the unsuspecting visitor.

"SHIT!"

I looked at my right, only to see a startled Jeff, picking himself up from the floor; I could only assume that he ducked or was trying to steal my things, again.

"Ok I understand that you would be angry with me, but that guy had it coming." He says with his hands in the air in form of surrender. I have no idea what he's talking about; just seeing his expression is enough to tell me a headache is what I'll receive if he explains it.

I sigh, stood up and turned my body to the door. Only for Jeff to get in my way. I would have shoved him out of the way; but knowing Jeff and his annoying ways, that would just encourage him.

I look down, showing my tentacles to let Jeff know that I'm not in a playful mood.

"Dude, take a chill pill." Leaning on the wall hands in his pocket continued to say "What has the all mighty and powerful Slenderman all worked up?" He asks with an arch eyebrow.

"None of your concern." I say going around him to the door.

"Man, you got it all wrong." He matches my speed. "I'm not asking you because I'm 'worried'; I'm asking you, because I know it will be entertaining." He seemed to be satisfied with his answer. His expression turning to one of curiosity.

"Seriously though, what has you acting like…this?" he makes some gesture to me with his arms, his famous smile on full blast with one eyebrow raised.

I ignored him, planning to make him do ten times more work than he should be doing when I come back. Opening the door, I paused and said only one thing to him. "Take care of the others; I have some business to take care of." Jeff seemed to give up knowing that it would be a wasted effort.

"Yeah, whatever."

I teleport to the library; I build the library in another dimension after an incident nearly 500 years ago. I walked to a section, looking for someinformation on human diseases. After taking out 20 different books with my tentacles, I sat to the chair next to a fire place.

'Acne, Alzheimer, Genital Herpes? Wonder what that is.'

Some of the diseases I found were interesting, but not what I was looking for. Throwing the book behind me, I grabbed another.

Just barely going through the first chapter of this book and the illness I find was called a mad cow disease? Humans have strange names for some of their sickness. After gliding through the pages of the others, I decided that none of this had what I need. If it's not a disease than what is it?

I gave up on finding out what I may have; choosing to-do some research instead. Picking a book, I read the title Human Anatomy I begin to read it. Hours pass when I found this:

'The sexes differ in skeletal structure, women having a shorter head, broader face, less protruding chin, shorter legs, and longer trunk. Women have three very important physiological functions totally absent in men-menstruation, pregnancy, and lactation.'

What are this women and men's?

'Males have a border shoulders then women's; they also have a penis that women do not have.'

Oh, so that's what a man is, should have known since I have a penis too.

'While females have milk glands (Also known as: breast, tits boobs and chest.) That can produce milk for their young feeding new born by sucking on the nipple; they have a vagina that allows them to give birth to babies.'

Weird, in my species we were made with death and despair, a man and women chooses which one they'll keep. The only reason we try to find a mate is to show how strong we are on conquering a female.

I was glad that my human didn't have a sickness or anything. She was a female than? I didn't know that either since our women is different than that of this species.

I decided to skip some books I than decided that I need a more new information; all of this was taking almost 1,000 years ago. I go to my computer, it was a gift given to me by Tobi he said it was specially made to be able to handle my powers. I go to this In-tr-net and type women body; it took me to a page with many links as Tobi explained to me once.

I went with the first one, boring. I go through many more just to read the same thing; I just want to see the women body. Maybe I have to be specific. I than type in: Naked women body.

I immediately got what I needed, but they seem to act strange. I click on a video and push play. I see a woman fully dressed, I was at my wits end. Until I hear a … moan?

I turn back to the screen only to see her rubbing at her chest, the other disappearing in her pants. 'What is the meaning of this!?' I panicked, no women or any of my species have done this. What is this woman doing to herself? Even though I didn't understand I decided to watch for now.

She continued to rub in circles at her nipples, arching her back. Getting up she slowly removed her clothing leaving her in the small amount of protection. She started to rub at her vagina, putting her hand inside. Then she put her finger inside rubbing at something that I wished to see, rubbing her breast and pinching them.

Her head rolled back, singing. She stopped what she was doing getting a strange object. She stared at me, singing something to me, she pulled out her tongue and licked the tip of it slowly; I felt a shiver come up my spine, licking the object all over not missing one area. Resting her hand on the object, she made up and down motions with her hand, lightly sucking the tip, she breathed out heavily, removing her hand and fingering herself at a fast speed.

the next thing she did made my penis grow, she started to suck on the object swallowing more of it in her mouth. Moving her head up and down, side to side, twisting and turning. i found myself wanting to be the one receiving that, not that piece of trash.

At this point, it becomes increasingly more difficult to stay still, shifting side to side. Unable to look away.

Moaning, she continued her action. Using her hand on what she couldn't swallow. She stopped, removing her last two pieces of her underwear. Laying down on her back, opening her legs to give me a view of her vagina.

the vagina was was colored pink, with a button on the tip, she was wet. She turned the object on, vibrating now, she started to massage it over the top of her vagina, singing louder in what seemed to be pleasure. Going lower she started to push it inside and out, using her other hand to rub herself franticly. More liquid seem to come down, her whole body was trembling. Going faster, she started to thrash around, clinching and un-clinching the sheets underneath her.

Singing higher she started to arch her back more yet not staying in one place, spread her leg even more, curling her toes, trembling even more.

I felt this urge, I felt as though my pants has shrunk to an uncomfortable size.

I needed something, I needed it NOW.

The very air seems to become heavier.

Standing up, making the chair fall from behind me, I needed something yet he doesn't know what it is.

_'That women must have infected me in some way, she may have even poisoned me!'_ I needed to get to her immediately.

I teleported out of my dimension to the area I had first meet her. Walking start to her house, I made any and all living being and creatures to collapse, I don't need a distraction.

Teleporting inside her home, I got lost with how big it was. _'Where could she be?' _checking the kitchen I find some food on the counter. So she was here. Going inside the living room I see bare walls, no decorations that I see in many other houses.

The only thing I find was one frame. With no picture. I reach out to the frame, I felt…sad. This frame seemed to describe how I felt.

In the eyes of other's I'm just a monster, even my own people thought the same.

Thinking that, since I'm so strong, to leave me with everything, yet never asking if I'm ok.

Even the strong needs support.

I snapped out of it, hearing a light singing coming from the 2nd floor.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_ Worn out places, worn out faces,_

_ Bright and early for the daily races_

_ Going nowhere, going nowhere,_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_ No expression, no expression,_

_ Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_ No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_ I find it kind of sad_

_ The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_ I find it hard to tell you,_

_ I find it hard to take_

_ When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_ Mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_ Happy birthday, happy birthday,_

_ And to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_ No one knew me, no one knew me_

_ Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?_

_ Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_ I find it kind of sad_

_ The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_ I find it hard to take,_

_ When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_ Mad world, mad world, mad world, mad world_

_(Song: Mad World by Gray Jules)_

It was beautiful. I found myself walking the stairs, finding my women on the floor to my right.

Then it hit me, I understood her.

I don't understand, I can't understand the human language yet, I just understood her?!

Why didn't I understand her before? Why now?

* * *

**No one's POV.**

No one moved, they continued to stare at each other. Both having questions that needs to be answered, both having the answer to the other question.

Silver knew now knew that the guns would serve to be useless against the tall man, while slender wondered why his hearted had increased its speed, wondering what this feeling in his stomach meant. He now knew it was her doing. Now…

How to fix it.

Deciding that this is going nowhere, silver removed her weapon; placing them on the floor.

"What ya' want stalker?" she knew that if she ran right know, she'll be died.

He didn't respond he just continued to stare, raising one hand to the air. It may have seemed strange to Silver, what she didn't know was; he was trying to form a connection to their minds.

About to ask what the glob he was doing, a pain came to her head. As if something was her own  
thoughts, grabbing her head she fell to the floor. It felt like daggers were being dragged across her brain. It last for a few minutes then, it stopped.

She felt different, stronger.

_'Connection complete.' _A voice bounced around her head, making her dizzy

'_w-who are you?'_

'_the one standing right in front of you.'_

* * *

**I wonder what will happen. Sorry if this was late, I can't promise to have chapter 3 ready immediately, but remember. **

**I will finish this story.**

**Till next time. Momo~**


End file.
